


Blind Date

by Pudding67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding67/pseuds/Pudding67
Summary: Roommates Cas and Dean end up on a blind date together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Blind Date

Cas and Dean had been roommates for a year. They both had feelings for each other, but had never acted on it both being afraid of ruining their friendship not knowing the other felt the same way. However, to their friends, it was quite obvious. So, Charlie and Meg decided to do something about it.

Meg told Cas that she had a date with someone on Friday night, but that it’s supposed to be a double date so she needs to bring someone along. She said the guy her date described sounded like a great match for Cas and begged him to go on this blind date for her.

Meanwhile, Charlie told Dean that they would go to dinner together Friday, but at the last minute, she told him that she had a friend she wanted him to meet.

Cas and Dean knew what the other one was doing Friday night, but didn’t put two and two together until Charlie and Dean walked in to the Roadhouse and saw Meg and Cas. Surprisingly enough, Charlie walks over to Meg and Cas’s table and introduces Dean to Cas as if they don’t know each other. They all sit down next to each other. Dean says to Charlie, is this the guy you wanted me to meet? And Cas asks Meg if this is his blind date. Charlie and Meg both nod their heads and start chatting with one another.

Dean and Cas are relieved they won’t have to spend the evening with a stranger, but decided to go along with their “blind date”. Dean decides to have fun with it, and asks Cas, “Come here often?” Cas laughs and says, “Yes, I actually do.” Cas asks, "Know what's on the menu? Me 'n' u." They both chuckle, but both get butterflies. Dean looks up first date questions on the internet for fun and they each answer the questions slipping in bad pick-up lines as often as possible and flirting with each other for the heck of it.

There was a live band playing and when they were done with their meal, Dean asked Cas to dance. The first song was upbeat, but the second song was slow. Dean asked Cas if he wanted to continue dancing. Cas agreed and stepped closer to Dean as they put their arms around each other. Each one feeling how perfect it felt. They leaned their heads into each other and they’re cheeks touched. The tension was high as they wanted to kiss each other. With neither one moving away, they went for it. It was soft and perfect and everything they had each wanted.

Dean broke away and asked, “Do you want to go back to my place?” Cas laughed and said, “Yes.”  
They walked hand in hand up to Charlie and Meg who were still sitting at their table and had been watching the whole thing. They told the girls thanks and that they were heading home. They would walk since it was only two blocks away. 

After Dean and Cas left, Charlie and Meg gave each other a high five and ordered another round of beer.


End file.
